


Orgium Hilaris - Fic

by Anonymous



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Bathroom Sex, Classics, Closeted Character, Cock Slut, Deliberately Bad Fanfic, Epic Poetry, Exhibitionism, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prostitution, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Soldiers, Tintinnabulum, True Love, Voyeurism, elegant prose, my humble attempt at achieving true genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as he has had an awareness of self, Marcus has known that there is an emptiness that lies inside of him, a gaping void of loneliness and despair. He has long sought a way to fill this blackness within, to span the chasm in his soul and someday emerge on the other side, complete. For a time, the army--being an Eagle as his father before him--seemed the solution. Then, Isca Dumnoniorum happened.</p><p>Wounded, discharged, and heartsick, he returns home, knowing that he will never find the key that will unlock the chest that holds the missing piece within him.</p><p>Until... until there is <i>Esca</i>.</p><p>(Written for Bad Bang II: Bang It Backwards. Please refer to my author's notes for a detailed account of my inspiration for this work, including offering of thanks to the challenge artist whose work sparked my imagination.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgium Hilaris - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orgium Hilaris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317358) by [Island_of_Reil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/pseuds/Island_of_Reil). 



> Dearest Artist-mine,
> 
> I cannot find the words to express my gratitude to you for creating such a masterpiece of sensuality, that still manages to be so steeped in emotion. When I first set eyes upon you artwork, I knew that I would need to push my own boundaries to create a work of fiction that matched the depth of feeling in this piece, to craft prose that would inspire a reader to feel as I felt when first gazing upon the otherworldly beauty of your work. I can only hope that my humble words have done justice to its perfection, and that I can give you back as much pleasure as you have given me.
> 
> If I have accomplished even a fraction of this, then I feel that my work here is done, and that on my deathbed, I will be able to pass from this world to the next, satisfied by my achievements.
> 
> I extend further gratitude to you, dear readers, for giving this endeavor of mine your time and attention, and to Sir Anthony L. Ray, whose unparalleled skill with words has influenced me greatly through the years, and shaped me into the poet that I am today. It is his immortal words that I have borrowed for the purpose of bringing my ultimate vision to life, and I humbly beg his forgiveness if I have not done them justice.

 

 

[Introduction]

_Oh by the eternal blessing of Dagda, Esca,_  
 _I implore you, gaze upon yonder gentleman's derriere!_  
 _He has the appearance of one that would welcome_  
 _favors and trinkets from travelling minstrels._

_Lo, but what soul truly understands the minstrels of the road?_

_It is my humble belief that those minstrels only converse with yon fellow_  
 _because he holds the appearance of an individual of dubious moral virtue._

_My meaning is simply this: his posterior, it is immense._

_I can scarcely fathom_  
 _the rotundness of his buttocks,_  
 _the gaping hunger of his nether-mouth._  
 _They extend in ways unimaginable, and_  
 _bring to mind vile, wanton things._

_Ah, but yonder gentleman is_  
 _[not to mince words]_  
 _unquestionably… Roman._

 

~oOo~

MARCUS LIKES BIG DICKS AND HE CANNOT LIE  
EVEN UNCLE AQUILA CAN'T DENY  
WHEN ESCA WALKS IN NAKED ABOVE THE WAIST  
WITH HIS BRACCAE IN YOUR FACE  
YOU CAN TELL HE'S **HUNG**

WANNA BEND OVER IN THE BUFF  
'CAUSE HE KNOW WHERE HE WANT THAT COCK STUFFED  
UNDERNEATH THE TUNIC THAT CELT IS WEARIN'  
MARCUS IS HOOKED AND HE CAN'T STOP STARING

OH ESCA, HE WANNA GET WIT'CHA  
AND SIT ON YOUR DICK, SIR  
HIS COHORT TRY TO WARN HIM  
BUT THAT DICK ESCA'S GOT MAKE HIM SO HORNY

OH, SLAVE WITH A DICK-LIKE-A-TITAN  
SAY YOU WANNA FUCK HIM WITH A TINTINNABULUM?  
WELL, SCREW HIM, DO HIM,  
CAUSE YOU AIN'T THE AVERAGE NORTHMAN

MARCUS CAN ONLY GAZE AT PERFECTION  
AS ESCA PRANCES 'ROUND WITH AN ERECTION  
HE'S HARD, IN CHARGE,  
GOT IT GOIN' ON LIKE CALIGULA'S BARGE

HE'S TIRED OF ALL ROMAN HIGH SOCIETY  
SAYIN' A MAN LIKING A GOOD DICKING IS OBSCENE  
TAKE THE AVERAGE BRITON AND TELL HIM THAT  
HE'LL SAY HE WANTS A GOOD POUNDING IN THE SACK

SO, SEAL PRINCE!  
(YEAH?)  
SEAL PRINCE!  
(YEAH?)  
WANNA WATCH MARCUS TAKE IT IN THE BUTT?  
(HELL YEAH!)  
TELL ESCA TO WRECK IT!  
(WRECK IT!)  
WRECK IT!  
(WRECK IT!)  
FUCK IT 'TILL HE BUST A NUT!  
MARCUS GOT A HUNGRY ASS

(EPIDAII FACE AND BRIGANTES COCK)  
MARCUS GOT A HUNGRY ASS  
(EPIDAII FACE AND BRIGANTES COCK)  
(EPIDAII FACE AND BRIGANTES COCK)

MARCUS LIKE 'EM LONG AND THICK  
AND TAKIN' MORE THAN ONE IN  
JUST CAN'T HELP HIMSELF, GOTTA FILL UP HIS HOLE  
IF SOCIETY KNEW IT WOULD BE A SCANDAL

ESCA AND LIATHAN TAKIN' HIM HOME  
AND UNH, DOUBLE UP, UNH UNH!  
THERE ISN'T A DILDO THAT WILL BRING HIM JOY  
'CAUSE MARCUS AIN'T THAT KIND OF BOY

HE WANTS 'EM ROCK HARD AND STRAINING  
COCKS ABOUT TO SPILL OVER  
ASS WAITIN' FOR YOUR LOAD, SIR  
BEGGIN' FOR ALL THAT CELTIC SPERM

HE'S CHECKIN' OUT MEN IN THE BROTHELS  
ROMAN MEN, SO LIMP AND AWFUL  
THE PRAETORIANS CAN KEEP PAYING FOR THOSE  
HE WANTS COCK THAT'LL FILL UP HIS HOLE

A WORD TO ALL THE FAT DICKED SHIELD BROTHAS,  
HE WANT YOU TO HUMP HIM LIKE A MOTHA  
HE WON'T THUMBS DOWN OR DIS YA  
BUT HE GOTTA BE STRAIGHT WHEN HE SAY HE WANNA  
(UH!)  
UNTIL THE COCK CROWS MORN'

HIS BODY SLAVE'S GOT IT GOIN' ON  
A LOTTA PATRICIANS WON'T LIKE THIS SONG  
'CAUSE THEM FOOLS DON'T WANNA ADMIT IT  
BUT MARCUS KNOWS WHAT HE WANTS FROM A LAY  
'CAUSE ESCA'S DICK IS LONG, AND IT'S STRONG  
AND MARCUS IS DOWN TO GET THE FREAK SHIT ON

SO WARRIORS!  
(YEAH!)  
WARRIORS!  
(YEAH!)  
IF YOU WANNA GET IT ON HE'S ALL YOURS  
(HELL YEAH!)  
JUST SPREAD HIS LEGS, STICK IT IN!  
EVEN HIS ENEMIES GOTTA ADMIT  
MARCUS GOT A HUNGRY ASS  
MARCUS GOT A HUNGRY ASS

FOR MARCUS WHEN IT COME TO SEX  
PRACTICALITY GOT NOTHIN' TO DO WITH HIS SELECTION  
FIVE INCHES - SIX INCHES - SEVEN INCHES?  
NO, HE WANTS A DICK THAT'S 5'3.

OTHER ROMANS SAY THEY'RE NOT SUBMISSIVE  
DON'T WANT NO DICK NEAR THEIR ASS, KID  
BUT THEY WOULDN'T KNOW A BIG DICK IF IT BIT THEM  
MARCUS' GAPING LOVE HOLE DON'T WANT NONE  
UNLESS YOU'VE GOT A BIG ONE, SON

YOU CAN SUCK OR BLOW OR JACK OFF  
JUST PLEASE DON'T BLOW YOUR LOAD  
SOME SOLDIERS WANNA PLAY THAT HARD ROLE  
AND TELL YOU THAT DICK AIN'T GOLD  
SO THEY TOSS IT AND LEAVE IT  
MARCUS PULL UP QUICK TO RETRIEVE IT

SOCIETY SAYS YOU SHOULDN'T PUT IT IN THE ASS  
WELL HE AIN'T DOWN WITH THAT  
CAUSE ESCA'S TATTOOS ARE HOT AND HIS THING IS THICKENIN'  
MARCUS GONNA NEED HIM TO STICK IT IN

TO THE SMALL COCKED MEN IN THE LEGION  
YOUR AIN'T IT, CENTURION  
GIVE HIM A BIG DICK, HE CAN'T RESIST IT  
WANNA FEEL IT AFTER EVERY TIME HE SITS

PLACIDUS TRIED TO DIS  
'CAUSE HE JEALOUS OF ESCA'S BIG DICK  
HE HAD A CHANCE BUT HE TOOK THE LOW ROAD  
SO MARCUS LET ESCA POUND HIM TILL HE EXPLODE

SO CELTS IF YOUR DICK IS LARGE  
AND YOU WANT A GAPING HOLE TO POUND  
ON THE WALL WRITE I-DCCC-AQUILA  
AND HE'LL MEET YOU AT YOUR VILLA  
MARCUS GOT A HUNGRY ASS  
MARCUS GOT A HUNGRY ASS

 

~oOo~

[Epilogue]

_ESCA HATES ROMANS BUT LOVES HUMPIN' DAT ASS_  
 _ESCA HATES ROMANS BUT LOVES HUMPIN' DAT ASS_  
 _ESCA HATES ROMANS BUT LOVES HUMPIN' DAT ASS_  
 _ESCA HATES ROMANS BUT LOVES HUMPIN' DAT ASS_

 

fin.


End file.
